


Bluebird

by Ellie_Enchanted



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Origami, Secret Identity, the Zodiac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Enchanted/pseuds/Ellie_Enchanted
Summary: Everyone in Fiore High knew what the blue origami cranes were. If you needed help, all you had to do was unfold one and call the number, and your problems would be solved. Like magic. But no one knows who the kind girl on the other side of the line is, until one day Natsu Dragneel finds a crane with his name on it. Only two words were written inside. "Find Me".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In which the plot is set up, and literally nothing happens.

Welcome to Fiore High, a remarkable school with a wonderful programs in academics, athletics, and the arts. The school is famous for its guild system, which divides the school into six 'guilds', or teams. The guilds participate in competitions throughout the year, and are each known for certain traits in their members. Blue Pegasus is known for their beautiful and handsome members, flirtatious girls and chivalrous boys. Lamia Scale became known for their willfulness and fighting spirit. Quatro Cerberus, the all-male guild, are literally party animals, while their sister guild, the all female Mermaid Heel, prizes dignity above all else. Sabertooth holds their heads high, mostly comprised of the children of the rich and powerful. And finally, Fairy Tail. A strange assortment of misfits who somehow fit together, even if they destroy school property on a daily basis.

The only problem is… well, the amount of problems. Almost every student at Fiore High had some tragic past, terrible secret, or normal teenage issue. Every guild has a teacher who doubles as a guild leader and counselor, and a student advisor. But even with two people to go to, many students were simply unwilling to ask for help.

And then one day tiny blue origami cranes started appearing all over the school. In desks, on lunch tables, even on shelves in the library. And one day, someone opened one.

On the paper, written in neat, slanting cursive, was the message, 'If you need help, call a friend!', and a phone number. The student happened to be in a bad situation, and after a particularly bad day, called the number. The kind girl on the other end gave them some helpful advice, and all she asked for in return was that they didn't try to find or repay her. Following the girl's advice, the student was surprised to find that their problem was soon solved. 

The student told their friends, and the story quickly spread. More students called, and almost every time, their problems were fixed. As people trusted the girl more and more, they revealed more information about themselves, and often found their problems already dealt with when they went to fix them. 

The girl remained anonymous, and so people called her 'the bluebird of happiness'. She evolved into not only an advisor, but a helping hand, turning abusive parents in to the police and telling teachers about self-harming friends.

Sometimes she was nothing more than a listening ear, and sometimes she took matters into her own hands, sometimes telling adults who could help, and sometimes doing the helping herself.

Through it all, everyone wondered the same thing; who was this girl who seemed almost like magic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are introduced, the plot, set up, and a search is begun.

Lucy Heartfillia sat quietly at her desk, finishing a math test. As she wrote the last answer, she glanced around the classroom and saw that the only other ones finished were Levy and Freed. Levy waved at her and smiled before going back to her book. 

Lucy sighed. The petite blue haired girl was her only new friend at this school, and she had been here a year already. She was even part of Fairy Tail, the warmest, most accepting guild in the school! But most of the students had known each other since grade school, and bonds were already tight. It probably didn't help that she was so quiet; who would notice her? 

But as she opened her pencil bag, Lucy had to smile. Because even if they didn't know it, she had more friends than anyone in the school. The little paper birds filling the pouch were proof of that. She quickly placed one inside her desk, then tucked away the bag, glancing around to check if anyone saw her. No one did. As usual, she felt the pang of mixed relief and disappointment. 

For a moment, Lucy wondered what would happen if she revealed herself. Then she dismissed the thought. Most people would try to repay her, but she didn't want that. Many others would ask her to solve their problems, too. She would never have any peace. And there were still some who were unhappy with her solutions, and believed she shouldn't be meddling in other people's affairs. No, she couldn't tell.

From across the room, a boy with orange hair caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. Of course, she still had friends. Friends whose bonds ran much deeper than friendship or Fairy Tail. It was sad that she couldn't show it, at least not here. Loki could not be known as Leo at school, for the same reasons she didn’t like people knowing her last name. After all, who didn’t know that Lucky Lucy Heartfillia was currently in possession of ten of the twelve Zodiacs? And who didn’t know that Leo the Lion was one of them? It was far easier to simply pretend. At school, he was Loke, member of the basketball team, terrible flirt, and part of Fairy Tail. She was Lucy, shy bookworm, a rarity in the guild famous for being loud and destructive. 

Suddenly, Lucy was broken out of her thoughts by the ringing of a bell. Was class already over? She quickly packed up all her things and moved toward the door. Maybe she could finish that new Kemu Zaleon book that Levy had loaned her during lunch.

 

Natsu Dragneel set down at his favorite lunch table, the huge one that most of the Fairy Tail inner circle sat at. He scooped up a bite of chili, made a face at the stupid Ice Princess, and then carefully pulled out the crane he had found on his desk earlier. It had caught his eye for two reasons. One, the unusual color. The cranes had shown up everywhere in the school, in every shade of blue imaginable, but never had one been pink. Even more strange, it was the exact same pink as his hair. The thing that had kept his attention, though, was the word scrawled across one wing. Natsu. His name, in the perfect, thin handwriting of the famous Bluebird. The Bluebird of Happiness left a note for Natsu, of all people. How did that happen?

Looking up from his crane, the salmon haired boy became acutely aware that everyone at the table was staring at him. Almost every single one of his friends had been helped by the Bluebird somehow. In only a year, she had solved the problems that no one talked about. 

Cana was introduced to her father, Gildarts, and now lived with him. 

Gray had had both his long lost siblings returned to him, one due to be out of juvie soon, and the other enrolled as a member of Lamia Scale. 

Laxus had returned to Magnolia, a new man, after running away a year before. He cited a phone call from a strange girl as the reason. 

Erza had reconnected with the children she grew up with, including her current boyfriend, an ex-criminal named Jellal who was put through rehab and now an established member of Fairy Tail. 

Gajeel and Juvia were reformed members of a gang called Phantom Lord, rescued and turned around after their gang had begun attacking Fiore students. 

More recently, several people had expressed concern for a little blue haired girl who was wandering around the town. Soon, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel and Natsu’s cousin, was adopted by the school nurse and attending the connected elementary school. 

Only a few months before, the Bluebird had even solved a years old missing persons case and brought Lissanna Strauss, previously presumed dead, home. The girl had been hit by a car while walking alone on vacation and put in a coma, labeled Jane Doe. She had recently woken with a limited memory, but was almost immediately contacted by a nameless person who told her to go to Magnolia. Six months after a distraught Mirajane Strauss had called the Bluebird, crying about how she went to the beach three years ago with two siblings and returned with one, her little sister was home, and rapidly recovering memories brought on by familiar faces.

The Bluebird may have been a legend and a hero around the entire school, but at this lunch table, she was an angel. And now he was holding a crane with his name on it. Natsu could feel the held breath around the table. Did the Bluebird need help for once? Why Natsu? Had she somehow found his missing father? Impossible, he hadn’t asked her to. Slowly, careful not to tear the paper the boy unfolded the bird. Two words. That’s all there was. Two words, written in all capital letters, directly in the middle of the page. FIND ME.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people freak out. Just a little bit.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

“What the hell?” Natsu blinked at the piece of paper in his hands, stunned. Why would she write that? Everyone knew the bluebird’s number one rule: don’t find her, pass on the kindness instead of repaying it. And now, there was a note, obviously her handwriting, which was asking him to search her out?

“What is it? Come on, Natsu, tell us!” Mirajane was leaning over the table. Of all those at the table, she was the one who followed the bluebird’s actions with the most dedication.  
“It says to find her. I don’t get it! Why would she want me to find her?” Natsu looked somewhat lost, holding out the note for the others to look at. Gray snatched it up.

“Yeah right, everyone and their sister knows the bluebird doesn’t want to be – oh hey, would you look at that. Flame-brain was right, all caps and everything. What in Mavis’s name is that all about?” 

“How should I know? Stupid stripper.”  
“Ash-breath.”  
“Snow Queen.”  
“Slanty eyes.”  
“Droopy eyes.”  
“Put your shirt on, Gray, we’re in a public place,” Cana interjected. “Not that I mind… anyway, Natsu, I think it’s obvious. She’s got a crush on you. Isn’t that sweet?” The brunette smirked, even as Natsu went pale, making desperate ‘abort’ motions with his hands. But it was too late. A piercing squeal cut the air, and Natsu dropped his head to the table, resting his head on the cool plastic and hiding behind his hands.  
“Ohmigosh! That’s soooo romantic!” Mirajane was nearly vibrating in her seat, lit up with happiness and a new ship. Erza nodded her head decisively.  
“Indeed. She is not only kind, but brave. I respect a woman who knows how to make the first move.”  
And that was that. If Erza and Mirajane had made up their minds, there was no way anyone in the world could change them, and Natsu, despite what some people may think, was not quite dumb enough to try. Even Gray looked sympathetic, and as Natsu groaned, he accepted his fate. He would find the bluebird, and he would do it the same way he did anything; like a true member of Fairy Tail. Not that he wouldn’t have anyway, but now he would have the two scariest girls in the school breathing down his neck the whole time. Ugh.  
“What’re you all going on about?” Gajeel said as he dropped his tray onto the table. Juvia followed close behind, sitting a bit too close to Gray for it to be comfortable.  
“Natsu got a crane addressed to him, and it said to find the bluebird. Now the girls all think she’s got some kind of crush on him, and I think whatever charred bits of brains he still had have been fried.” Gray smirked, elbowing Natsu. “Seriously, though, Natsu. Get your head off the table, people are looking at us funny.” Natsu’s muffled voice floated up from where his face was still squished against the table.  
“But Mira is all in matchmaker mode and she’ll never let it go now! She even got Erza! Erza!”  
Juvia paused in her meal, looking over at Natsu. “Is it not a good thing that Natsu-san has drawn the interest of someone as kind as Bluebird-san? Surely someone who has done so many good things and has no interest in Gray-sama cannot be bad, and Natsu-san deserves to be happy.”  
From across the table, Laxus sighed heavily, finally putting in his two cents. “You guys are all ignoring one really important thing. There is absolutely nothing about that bit of paper, except maybe the color, that would possibly imply that she likes him. You’re drawing conclusions where there isn’t any evidence. Seriously, think it through. What reason could she have to send him that message?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, and for the long delay! I had a bit of writer's block just recently, and as we all know, I'm an incredibly slow writer anyway. Thanks to everyone willing to put up with me!   
> -Ellie Enchanted


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail  
“OH MY GOD! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE HAD TO SEND HIM THAT MESSAGE?” An enraged Lucy Heartfillia paced her room, face flushed, fists clenched, and hair flying out with every sharp turn. Suddenly, she whirled on the figure sitting calmly on her bed.  
Loke sighed as he picked at the lovely pink frill that bordered the bedspread, attempting to find a way to explain his actions to his mistress and friend. Finally, he settled on honesty. Perhaps some refreshing bluntness was in order. “You are lonely.”  
Those three words stopped Lucy in her tracks. “Wha- I mean- Pfft, no, I’ve got you guys for company, what more do I need?” Loke raised an eyebrow. The look on his face told the blonde girl that he was neither convinced nor impressed, and she deflated, face falling.   
Leo sighed again, expression softening. It pained him to see his mistress like this. “Lucy, Princess, we can all see it. We might be your friends, and more than willing to be here, but we still technically work for you. It’s not healthy for the only people you socialize with to be your servants. Aries and Virgo agree with me. So does Scorpio, and Gemini, and Capricorn…hell, even Aquarius agrees, even though she’d never admit it. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, all of us agree. Fairy Tail is a great community, Lucy. I know you would find some really great friends there if you just reach out!”  
Lucy turned away, frowning. “I have Levy. Levy is awesome. Levy is great. Levy is most certainly not my servant, and she is my friend.”  
“Yeah, but Princess, that is one person. One. And has she ever come over here? Have you introduced me, or any of the others? Does she even know your last name?” Lucy flinched as if the words physically hurt, and Loke recoiled too, then reached out to touch her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I don’t want to fight with you. It’s just – I worry about you, Lucy. We all do, and we don’t want you to just shut yourself off. Not when there’s something we can do. So I’m doing it. You can’t just hide behind a phone and some paper forever, Hime.” Lucy nodded reluctantly.  
“I know. I know, but…did it have to be him? I mean, there are so many people you could have gone with – why him?”  
The redheaded boy laughed, and the sound filled the air and cut through the air like a knife through butter. “Natsu is right in the center of everything, like the heart of Fairy Tail. He’ll be determined enough to find you, and once he does, he’ll drag you out into the sun for sure.” Catching a glimpse of Lucy’s worried expression, he grinned again. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. You’re already a princess, right? Well, here’s your prince. The prince of Fairy Tail. I’m sure you two will get along great.”  
Leo got up off the bed and sauntered past his friend to the door, looking very much like his feline namesake. Reaching the door, he couldn’t resist one final jab.   
“Hey, maybe he’ll even give you a kiss!”  
Lucy flushed cherry red, and quickly hurled the first thing she could reach – a book – at the retreating spikes of fiery orange hair. But her makeshift weapon hit only the door; by that time, all that was left of her friend was a lingering laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

It took exactly one week for Natsu Dragneel to realize that he had absolutely no idea how to go about finding someone. Someone who had spent quite a while already not being found, and was probably very good at just that.   
The thought hit him in the middle of English class, when he was doodling little paper cranes in his notebook instead of writing a short story ‘containing all five elements of the classic quest’. Whatever that meant.

Jellal looked over from the desk beside Natsu’s as he heard a dull thump. Natsu’s head was once again on the desk. Funny, the pink haired boy seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “Um, is anything…wrong? You look kind of down.”

“Urgh. I just realized that I have to solve one of the school’s greatest mysteries, and I don’t know where to begin. I can’t even solve a crossword without help.” It wasn’t exactly a secret that Natsu was not the most book-smart person in Fairy Tail. Usually that wasn’t too bad, but sometimes he really wished his talents lay a little more down that path.

Jellal looked amused, his tattoo shifting as he smiled. “Who ever said you had to do it alone? I mean, if I was in this situation, I would probably start by asking Ultear. My strong suit was planning, manipulation; hers was research and finding flaws in my plans. Put us together and the outcome was more than what either of us could do on our own. She isn’t available right now, obviously, but why not get help from a friend? I haven’t been here long, but that seems to be what Fairy Tail is all about.” 

Dark eyes shot wide open. “Ooh! Oh, yeah, you’re right! You’re right! Thanks Jellal!” Natsu sat up, smile once more in its place. “I know just who to talk to, too!” 

Jellal’s smile spread a little bit at the pure enthusiasm, and he found himself chuckling indulgently. “Yeah? And who’s that?” Natsu’s smile grew right back, showing his sharp canines.

“Levy McGarden.”

 

Across the school, in a different class, two girls were giggling together, heads bent over their Bio lab. One girl, with spiky blue hair held back by a vibrant orange bandanna, sneezed violently, and her blonde friend jumped, then laughed again. “Someone must be talking about you, Lev! Wonder who it is?”

The blue-haired girl, Levy, giggled quietly back. “I hope they aren’t saying anything bad about me!”

The blonde, Lucy, let out a dramatic gasp, clutching her hands to her chest in faked shock. “Levy! I don’t know who on earth could possibly say anything bad about you! You’re so nice to everybody! Besides,” she added in a secretive whisper (once their laughter had died down a bit), “I was thinking more along the lines of a cute boy talking about you to his friends.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” the smaller girl scoffed. “Who would be talking about me? All the guys I know are thick-headed idiots who wouldn’t know romantic feelings if they hit them in the face!”

“There are plenty of perceptive, smart guys in our school. Sensitive, too. What about Freed? Or those three guys in Blue Pegasus? I’ve heard that Rogue from Sabertooth and the new kid, Jellal, are both really nice too.” Lucy nudged her friend playfully. “None of them are so thick-headed.”

Levy had to cast a heavily incredulous look at the blonde. “Let’s go through your list. Freed is obsessed with Laxus and has a crush Mirajane, he isn’t looking at anyone else. The Trimens are players; they’re too focused on romance. Rogue turns bright red anytime a girl flirts with him, and Jellal is never going to look at anyone but Erza. Therefore, your point is invalid.”

“No, my point is totally not invalid, because those were just examples and you know it! Also, Ren is in a committed relationship with Sherry and Hibiki is actually a really nice and intelligent person if you talk to him. Why are we even arguing about this?” Lucy had crossed her arms over her ample chest and her face was set in a look that screamed her impatience and amusement in equal measures.

“Because I sneezed,” Levy recalled. “And it was your fault for bringing it up in the first place. Come on, let’s finish this assignment. I’ve got a good feeling about today.”


End file.
